Scully's Type
by trycee
Summary: Scully is assigned to work with a gorgeous fellow Agent who wants to put the moves on her. Mulder reacts. This is Scully's Inner Dialogue. Alternative Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Scully's Type**

**Part 1  
><strong>

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7 After the New Year's Eve Kiss, Alternative Universe, Scully's Inner Dialogue**

**Rated: S.O.H.- For Sense of Humor  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not Profit.**

Skinner eyed the two agents in front of him and then passed the folder to me. "We'd like it if you'd work with Agent Thomas on this case. It should only take a day or two and then you can go back to the X-Files."

Both Skinner and myself glanced over to Mulder. I could tell he wasn't thrilled with the idea of me working with anyone else but he hid it well.

"Whats the case about?", I asked before opening to the grizzly photos of a woman whose body had been dismantled.

"Agent Thomas will fill you in...", Skinner said, watching us closely.

Just then the door swung open and a very tall muscular Golden haired man with pale sky blue eyes walked in. I took-in a breath as he sauntered over to me to shake my hand._ My god the man was gorgeous_, I was thinking as I temporarily forgot my name. "I'm...Agent..."

"Scully," Mulder said, his eyes narrowed and looking not too pleased with what he was seeing.

Agent Thomas had all but ignored Mulder as he continued to hold my hand in his. "Please to meet you, Agent Scully...I look forward to working with you..."

"_I'm sure you are_...", Mulder said, under his breath.

I was speechless but removed my hand shooting a glance over to Mulder. His eyes were cutting into me like knives and so I tried hard to wipe the smile off my face. Agent Thomas then turned to shake hands with Mulder seated in his chair even though Mulder's hands were shaking his and he was saying, 'Nice to meet you'...his eyes were glued to me the entire time. I stared at Mulder feeling my heart tightened. It was very cute and intense to see Mulder jealous this way. I've seen him jealous before but he always hid it well. He was better at hiding it than I ever was. But whenever he did get jealous, he would look at me with a hurt expression, just as he did with the whole Ed Jerse thing and the other situations, and he would withdraw from me and whenever he was around me, I could feel him watching me even more than he normally did. My heart leaped at the thought of Mulder getting jealous over me in this way but at the same time, it was a little frightening...I'd never want to hurt Mulder...but something told me I had already hurt him in the past just as he had hurt me. I loved him but was too afraid to tell him. He had already told me he loved me and I knew that New Year's kiss meant more than friendship. Best friends don't kiss on the lips, New Year's or not...but I think my reaction to him in the hospital when he told me he loved me made him more afraid to tell me. And so here we were, two people that loved each other desperately but were too afraid to tell one another...and the only way we'd publicly display it was when we became jealous.

I turned from Mulder and caught sight of Skinner. He was watching us carefully as if he were testing us. Was this a test? I didn't know. As physically appealing as Agent Thomas was..._and my god was the man appealing._..He looked like Brad Pitt with golden hair, his skin was tanned and you could see the outline of his muscular body underneath his boring FBI attire, the usual black or blue suit, shirt and tie. But...he was not Mulder and I knew that I would have to keep my gazes to myself. I glanced again at Mulder and his eyes were still glued to mine as Agent Thomas talked. I had no idea what he was saying and I don't think Mulder did too.

"Ah...Agents!", Skinner said, breaking the locked gazes we had on each other. "You're dismissed...Agent Scully...You need to report to the conference Room with Agent Thomas...Mulder, I expect you to finish your report and turn it into me in just an hour..."

Mulder stood up and I did as well. He walked over to me and placed his hand lightly against my back. "See you later, Scully...", he said, his soft lips a mere inches from my face.

"Okay...", I said, as his hand left his spot and I waited as he closed the door behind him.

I turned to Agent Thomas who had a full wattage smile on his face. He pointed to the file that had fallen to the floor. "Let's head over to that conference room..."

I picked it up and glanced over to Skinner. He was leaning back in his seat, a pencil tapping at his lower lip. I nodded and then followed Agent Thomas into what turned out to be the large conference room on the Fourth floor and to my surprise... it was just us. I got nervous instantly.

"With your expertise, Dr. Scully, I thought you'd might help us build a profile of the killer," he said, sitting down on the edge of the table just a few inches from me.

Agent Brian Thomas was a senior Agent from Baltimore who had a series of unsolved cases he was working on, murders of young college women that spanned several decades. He was 6 feet tall, with sun-kissed skin that told me he worked out not in a gym but outdoors, his hair too had been bleached by the sun. His baby blue eyes were calming, like the ocean. He was in his late forties, normally he was exactly the type I'd go for. Well...a few years ago...that is. He was handsome but I was already in love. I glanced at his hand and saw no ring on his finger. _Divorced_, was what I immediately thought. _There was no way this man had remained single all these years._

Once I opened the file though, my mind went straight to the crimes. I studied them all, there were 6 cases, all young Baltimore women who were murdered 10 yrs apart, with the most recent crime having been just 10 yrs ago which meant that if the senior citizen serial killer were still alive, he would be striking soon. I concentrated on each case, forgetting about _Agent Gorgeous_ sitting beside me, watching me with a smile on his face and forgetting about Mulder who I knew would be fuming inwardly as he sat down in the basement alone wondering what I was doing.

We worked for hours, debating and trying to sketch out a profile. Occasionally another Agent would join us. Agent Thomas bought me lunch and I thanked him despite my hesitation. I knew Mulder was expecting me back for lunch with him but Brian wanted to work through lunch. I noticed that Mulder never called me and I was slightly grateful for that. I didn't need the distraction but it also made me want to run down and see him even more. _I_ needed to know what Mulder was doing. I knew that whenever I was approached to work outside of the X-files on special assignments, it brought up anxiety in my partner. I knew Mulder thought it was the Bureau's attempt to separate us and I needed to reassure him that I wasn't going anywhere. Agent Thomas and I worked on until after 5 and then I got up, stiff and tired but rushed down to the office to see Mulder. I was surprised to find the office door locked and so I unlocked it and grabbed my belongings. There was no notes from Mulder and so I decided I would call him later. I needed to go home, toss off these clothes and take a nice soothing bath. The images of those women was fresh in my mind and I needed to let it all drain down like my bath water.

I had taken a hot bath, dressed in some leisurely clothes, a stolen over-sized FBI shirt that belonged to Mulder and some comfortable jeans...they were my fat jeans normally reserved for once a month but I occasionally put them on just for the comfort factor and I put on some of my herbal tea, and curled up on the sofa with a book. I knew he would appear, I was just waiting. I could almost smell the pizza...Call it instinct, call it love-vibes, or call it Mulder's need-to-connect but I knew it was just a matter of time before I heard his knock and there it was. "Come in Mulder...", I said, not looking up.

"Scully with all the crimes that have happened in this apartment, you should at least look up at whose coming in your door...", he said, pizza in hand as he walked past me to flop down on the sofa next to me.

I smiled at him which lit up his own beautiful eyes. "Mulder, I know by now you're every step...I was just waiting for you...What took you so long? I thought you'd be here an hour ago...", I said, grabbing the pizza out of his hand.

He cocked his head to one side. "Am I that predictable Agent Scully?"

"A little...", I laughed. "I was expecting to find you still at the office but when I came down you were gone..."

"I didn't want to disturb you and Mr. Perfect..."

I glanced up from my slice I had dangling in one hand with my book in the other. I had my reading glasses on and so I glanced up at him curiously. "Mulder?"

He shrugged and grabbed the pizza box and got a slice. "What was the case about?"

"You didn't hear him when he explained it in Skinner's office?", I asked as if I were surprised. I hadn't heard a word he'd said either, I was too glued to Mulder.

"No...I...guess not," he said, looking embarrassed.

He looked so cute, I couldn't help but smile a little. I knew Mulder's jealousy was getting to him. I knew also that he hadn't just suddenly showed up to bring me a pizza. He wanted to make sure I was here and not somewhere else. He also wanted some reassurance that nothing was gonna change...that I would still be there with him working on the X-Files.

"A series of Murders that spans the past 60 years...", I mentioned as I polished off the same slice I had. Mulder had already eaten four more slices by the time I'd eaten the one.

"And they think he might strike again...If he's alive...", he said, opening the box for me so I could grab my second piece.

"Yeah...but he'd have to be like 70 or 80, right?", I said, looking for his advice. "I mean, this guy has pulled off the most perfect crime for the past 60 yrs...To have killed and dismembered those poor girls, he had to be strong enough, old enough and smart enough to get away with the first crime...let alone the rest..."

"Certainly...", he added. "What did Agent Thomas say?", he said, leaning in slightly.

"Well Brian said..."

"Brian...", he interrupted.

I don't know why my face suddenly turned a slight shade of pink but it did. "Agent Thomas said that he thought maybe the killer was now deceased but he couldn't be sure...and even if he were he probably couldn't physically harm anyone..."

Mulder didn't respond, instead his gaze was so intense I thought for a moment that I'd melted. I shifted in my seat and glanced down nervously at my book still in my hand. He stood up then and walked to the door.

"Where you going?", I said, surprised.

"Home...", he said, again looking intensely at me. "I think I need to go for a run...run a few miles..."

I knew that's what he did when he was worried, afraid, or just needed to think things through. "Mulder, my part on the case should be wrapped up in no-time and I'll be back to annoy you..."

He smiled at that. "I'm counting on it...", he said, as he opened the door.

We stared at each other again and then he slipped out the door and was gone. Suddenly it felt as if all the warmth of the room had disappeared with him. I looked down at my book. I had lost interest in it. I decided to put the rest of the pizza up and watch a little t.v., a rare luxury for me since we're usually traveling too and from some dive somewhere in Oklahoma or Nebraska or some place I never remember. I needed to keep Mulder off of my mind but it was hard, so hard. I wanted to run in his arms and tell him I loved him and not to worry, I wasn't going anywhere but that wasn't our style. We glanced, gazed, stared, and touched on occasion so innocently it made me weep but we did not tell each other how we truly felt. There would be a time when we did but it wasn't this moment and I knew it. I had to let Mulder go ahead and worry as he ran and I had to curl up on my couch alone aching for him to hold me.

**Please Leave A Review: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scully's Type**

**Part 2**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7, Alternative Universe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not Profit.**

The next morning I arrived in the office to find Mulder there. I smiled and was greeted with coffee he'd bought me. I loved the little gestures from him. He had no idea... They were well past just friendly gestures. Other partners didn't go out of their way to make sure they bought their partners their favorite coffee and bagels. They'd be lucky if they knew the other one's home address yet here he was making sure I had my essentials. Just like Mulder I had gone out of my way to bring him a special treat as well. I handed him his coffee from a different coffee house nearest to me and a fresh bagel with strawberry cream cheese. His eyes lit up. We'd both gotten each other the same breakfast. It wasn't ice tea but it was certainly love. I smiled at him, my eyes traveling down to his lower lip and I unconsciously licked my lips. Just picturing tasting the strawberry cream cheese off Mulder's lips...when I was surprised at a knock at our opened door. I spun around to find Agent Thomas entering our little sanctuary from the world.

"Agent Thomas...", Mulder nearly hissed.

"Agent Scully," he said, ignoring Mulder once again. "Do you have the file from yesterday?"

"Yes," I said, and walked over to my area. I bent down to get it. I was wearing a skirt so I swept it between my legs so I could bend down without it interfering.

I noticed that both Agent Thomas and Mulder hadn't spoken and the air became unusually thick and so I spun around to see Agent Thomas with a wide Cheshire Cat-type of smile on his face. I turned to look at Mulder and he was fuming. I knew exactly what had just happened. Agent Thomas had checked me out...down there...and Mulder looked as if he'd explode any minute. I quickly found the file, making sure I was turned away from him so he couldn't get a good look of my derriere, and handed it to him.

"I'll see you upstairs at 9...", Agent Thomas said, as his eyes roaming over me from head to toe.

Before I knew it, Mulder was standing by my side, his fist was balled up, his jaw was tense and his eyes had narrowed. He looked like he might strike Agent Thomas...that was if Agent Thomas had even noticed Mulder standing in the room. His eyes were on me and it made me uncomfortable.

"Yes, 9...", I said, which was merely a few minutes away.

He glanced briefly at Mulder and then back at me and then stepped out the door. I turned to Mulder and his normally hazel eyes were ablaze. "That man rubs me the wrong way Scully..."

"I know," I said, trying to sooth him. "I know he was checking me out..."

"How disrespectful!", he said, his fist getting tighter.

Something told me it was disrespectful to Mulder not only because of his sexist behavior from a high ranking senior Agent directed to me but also because he'd done it right in front of him!

"It's okay, Mulder...I'll be done with him soon...", I said, watching his movements.

"It's not okay, Scully...It's not okay that he would act like you're some piece of meat. You're more than that, Scully...You're not just a beautiful woman, you're a respected doctor and agent whose worked her ass-off!"

I smiled shyly. _Once again, Mulder thinks I'm beautiful, _I thought. I think he's beautiful too.

_I was so tempted to look behind me and ask him if my ass were worked off or did I still have a nice ass?_ But I didn't...I didn't think Mulder would find it funny at that moment. "Mulder...", I said in my best _Calm-Mulder-Down Voice_. "It's okay...It's alright...I'm used to it..."

WRONG choice of words...He looked even angrier like his head might explode.

"I meant," I said, licking my lips nervously. "That being a woman in a mostly male dominated field...you tend to get that..."

"Not by me...", he said, searing into my eyes. His gaze caught me like a deer in a head-light.

"No, you've always respected me..."

"What if this guy puts the moves on you, Scully?"

Okay...that kind of pissed me off...it got my Irish up a little bit. Haven't I proven to him that I can handle things myself? I get hit-on all the time but only when I'm not with Mulder. When he's around usually men stay away...far, far away...I suspect its because they either think I'm taken or sense that I am...because I am...I belong to Mulder...or maybe its his famous _Stay-the-Hell-Away-From-My-Woman-Face_ he gives when we're out in public...but I do in fact get hit-on enough to know that I'm still desirable despite the dull FBI attire...its one step up from my sweats and big sweaters...Ugh! Its been a long time since I wore anything else. But back to what Mulder had just said...Did he not trust me? I mean...Let me think back...Okay...So Mulder saw me laying in the bed when that Amish-cultist type of guy put the whammy on me...but I had no control over that...I do recall that Mulder couldn't seem to get over the fact that I was about to have sex with a stranger. I didn't know I was...but Mulder kept bringing it up...It wasn't like I didn't later find him with that _skank_ Detective White...or see him holding that _evil witch_, Diana's hand...just the thought ruffles my fur even though she's deceased now...Okay, so he saw me almost kiss Van Blundth but it was him or so I thought it was him...I only wanted to kiss him not some fake version of him...Okay so then there was the whole Ed Jerse thing and he probably still thinks I slept with him. He was devastated during that time...Thank God I got that tattoo removed...and then there was the writer, Mulder's neighbor and he caught me sitting on the man's bed...But that's all I did...I was about to jump up when he busted in the door...I have no control over the words he wrote...but he was right...I am in love...Okay...Okay that all looks pretty bad when you tally it all up..._Jesus, Mulder I would never be with anyone else_...

"Mulder, I can handle myself..."

"No really, what if Mr. Smooth puts the moves on you, Scully!", he said, looking at me so harshly I was startled.

I smiled and that must've been the wrong reaction because Mulder's eyes grew darker. I had smiled at the wrong time for certain. I was smiling not because I wanted Brian to put a move on me, which is what Mulder probably thinks right now, but because Mulder's jealousy was so much more refreshing than my own. I quickly gripped the side of his meaty hand. I could never fully hold his hand in mine. Mulder softened at the gesture. "Mulder, I'm okay...", I smiled. "Besides...he's not my type..."

"Wha...What's...your type?", he stuttered.

A wicked smile crossed my face as I still held his hand in mine. "Oh," I said as calmly as I could. "Tall, Dark and Handsome with a sense of humor..."

With that I stepped back and walked out. I hit the elevator button but was surprised to find Mulder standing next to me.

"Scully...", he said, my name with such love it felt like a kiss.

He walked up to me and placed his thick hands on my shoulders. "Scully...I...I...", he said, trying to formulate the words. I knew what the words were...He wanted to say I love You. My face was flushed.

But the elevator dinged and the door opened to a group of people. Since when did anyone come down here? He reluctantly let go of me and I stepped into the elevator, still holding his gaze. When the door closed I felt light-headed. I wanted to go back down there and run into his arms but the elevator crept higher and higher. I could feel all eyes on me but I didn't care.

**Please Leave A Review: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scully's Type**

**Part 3**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7, Alternative Universe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not Profit.**

When the elevator reached my floor, I stepped out and walked down to the same conference room on the fourth floor to meet with Agent Thomas. I sat back into my seat looking again at the grisly photos in front of me. Death, always death. _God, why didn't I become a pediatrician or something?_

Brian Thomas walked up to me and seated himself again at the edge of the table, a mere inch or two from me. His leg suddenly brushed my arm and I looked up at him. "Agent Scully...You are a very attractive woman..."

I dropped the photos and sat back in my seat and crossed my arms, my lips were pursed. "Thank You," I said, cautiously. I then tried to return to the photos but he brushed his leg against my arm again.

This time I pushed my seat back and glared at him. "Agent Thomas..."

"It's a compliment," he said, throwing up his hands and feigning innocence. "I mean...You're very petite, yet with a musuclar build...and yet and still...you've maintained your curves..."

With that I shot up from the table. "This is making me uncomfortable!"

He laughed a devilish laugh as if I were a stupid little child. "I guess you're not used to recieving compliments or attention from men..."

I was too through. "You are crossing the line! I am assigned to assist you with your case. You came here from Baltimore for my assistance...that's the only thing we need to discuss!"

He laughed again, and I was furious! I could've shot him right then and there. "I came here to ask for your assistance because I wanted to get to know you better..."

I was shocked. My mouth hang open as I stared into his mystical eyes.

"I've seen you numerous times before, Agent Scully always side by side with Mulder...though I don't think you ever saw me...at the Baltimore office," he smiled widely, his pale blue eyes sparkling. "I've admired your work...," he blushed. "I've admired you..."

I just stood there. I didn't know what to do.

"There was something I wanted to ask you...", he said, stepping up to me.

I cross my arms in a defensive move and gave him my full attention. If he even attempted to step out of line I was going to knee him in the groin. "Okay...Shoot..."

"What is your relationship with Mulder?"

I licked my lips, I didn't know what to say. "Excuse me?", I finally asked.

"You know...I wanted to know if I had any competition...", he said, brushing his knuckles across my face.

I went to grab his arm but he grabbed my wrist before I could. "Agent...I'm just asking, no need to get excited..."

He looked me over from head to toe as he still gripped my wrist. I grew angrier and as I went to kick him in the nads, he released me and stepped back as if he sensed my move.

"Agent Thomas...that is none of your business...". I said firmly. "This...sir... is sexual harassment and I will be reporting you."

"If there's more between you...just tell me...but if not...", he said, unaffected, giving me a wink. "I would like to ask you out to dinner..."

I was horrified. Just then my phone rang and I answered it. I didn't answer with my usual,"Scully..." or even, "Mulder, it's me..." I knew who it was the minute I answered it and I wanted to send Mulder a message that only he would understand. "Mulder," as if my voice was caught in my throat.

"Where are you...", Mulder said, alarmed.

"Fourth floor conference room...", I answered.

Mulder hung up and I walked back over to the table and began to gather up all my notes along with the case photos.

"You didn't answer me, " he said, harshly.

"You've not only offended me as you're still sexually harassing me but then you grabbed me, Agent Thomas..._You Put Your Hands On Me!_ I'm sure Skinner will have something to say about all of this...", I answered.

He chuckled and waved his hand as if he'd done nothing wrong. "It's just a question, Agent Scully, are you afraid of me? I mean, I just want to know your status...You know...Statuses...", he smirked. "I'm divorced. I was married for 22 years...Were you ever married, Agent Scully?"

I glared at him then. "Agent Thomas...obviously you don't recognize that I am offended by this conversation. I told you I am bothered by your probing and you're still going!"

Thomas's grew silent for a moment. "Look I never want to make you feel that way...I'm just trying to ask you out on a date, that's all...I don't mean to be a creep about it...I just think you're sexy as hell and I wanted to get to know you a little better...Maybe dinner, a drink or two _and then a little more_..."

My face reddened and my chest heaved slightly as my anger rose. Just then the door swung open and Mulder was standing there. I didn't need to say a word because Mulder saw my expression and he knew, he just knew.

"What did you do!", he screamed at Agent Thomas as he pointed right in to his face.

"Ah...nothing, Mulder...", Agent Thomas answered, frightened. "We're having a private conversation here..."

Mulder glanced at me and could see that I was angry but my eyes displayed my inner feelings but only to him. He was the only one that could interpret them. He knew from just one look that this guy had been aggressive with me and had crossed the line. Mulder grabbed him by the throat, slamming him against the window where he held him up, choking him. "Did you put your hands on her?", he said, his grip tightening.

"NO, No...I...", Agent Thomas struggled.

I placed a soft hand on Mulder's shoulder and he instantly released him. He looked at me his eyes were unapologetic as I knew they would be. He slid his arm around my waist and moved me out of the way as Agent Thomas gasped for air..

"What's going on here?", Kursh asked standing in the doorway with Skinner.

"Sir...Agent Thomas was just getting his ass kicked...", Mulder said, glancing at Skinner. "He put his hands on her."

Skinner looked over to me and I nodded. My face was red but I didn't cry or show any emotion. I did look at Mulder and we both communicated to each-other what we felt. He was sorry that he hadn't come sooner and I was trying to let him know that it wasn't his fault. He came right on time.

Kursh was fuming but not at us, at Agent Thomas. "Let's take this in my office...", Kursh stated.

I walked up to Mulder and he placed his hand on my back, in his spot, he gripped it a little tighter than he normally did. I glanced at Mulder and he mouthed to me that it was okay. Agent Thomas looked as if he'd gotten caught with his pants down. We all joined Kursh in his office, including Skinner. I recounted the entire situation that had taken place between Agent Thomas and myself. Kursh asked Agent Thomas if it were true. He threw his hands up and shrugged. "Can you fault a guy for trying?"

Kursh lit into him like a lightening rod. "We have respect for all of our Agents, Agent Thomas...You came here under false pretenses...not looking to utilize Agent Scully's skills but to date her!", Kursh said, his voice rising.

He glanced at Mulder and I and then back at Agent Thomas. Mulder and I looked at each-other as if we knew what Kursh were thinking...T_hat we were already a couple and that this guy had interfered creating a kind of misguided love triangle_. "You are suspended until there is a hearing Agent Thomas. You need to turn in your gun and badge and maybe the next time you travel down here to headquarters here in D.C you'll remember to respect your fellow female agents... especially one as respected as Dr. Scully!"

I was quite surprised. Kursh...just complimented me.

Kursh glared at Agent Thomas as he handed over his gun and badge. "I think you're work is done here...", he said, dismissing him.

Agent Thomas glanced back at me but I kept my head straight ahead. Kursh waited until he had left and then turned on us. "And exactly how did you get involved, Agent Mulder?", he sneered.

Mulder glanced over to Skinner with a look I could interpret as, "_You know how I feel about her.._.' I didn't move, I was afraid. We couldn't confirm to Kursh _of all people_ that we had feelings for each other and Mulder came to protect me not as my partner but as..._more_... Kursh looked annoyed at the both of us and then he turned to Skinner. "I'll let you deal with this...I will need an incident report on my desk by the end of the day.", Kursh said, gesturing for us all to leave.

We all stood up and walked out of Kursh's office. I turned to Mulder and he looked at me. Our eyes were locked momentarily but Skinner grabbed Mulder's arm and told him to follow him into his office. That meant I was to return to the basement. So I walked off heading for the elevator. I had no idea what Skinner might say to Mulder. I was a nervous wreck until Mulder returned and I stood up and walked right into his arms. He wrapped his thick arms around me and drew me closer to his body, so close I felt our hearts chiming in time. He kissed the top of my head and when I looked up at him, he dropped his head down and placed a soft kiss on my lips which sent shivers down through my entire body. "Scully...", he said, licking his lips and looking down at me. "Scully...I love you...", he said, his eyes searching mine.

My heart leaped and flipped. I smiled. "I know..."

He blew out the breath he was holding. "You know?"

"Yes, " I smiled. "I love you too..."

He smiled wider than ever. "I've wanted to tell you for so long..."

"I know...", I said, my eyes fixed on his lips. "What made you finally say it?"

"Oh...", Mulder smiled shyly. "Skinner told me if I didn't tell you he would kick my ass by the end of the day..."

I smirked. "He knew?"

"He said, he normally wouldn't interfere and that it wasn't any of his business but that this situation involving Agent Thomas had convinced him that he needed to tell me to stop scraping my feet. He said, he didn't want to know...it was none of his business but stop being a coward and tell you how I felt or he'd break my knee caps..."

"So it took Skinner to get you to tell me?", I said, looking at him, wondering.

Mulder smirked."Tell You Again, Scully...I told you once before...", he smiled.

"I know...", I said, as my gaze fell. "I've loved you for years Mulder...and I know you've love me just as long..."

He then leaned in and his warm breath surrounded me. His lips touched mine and I almost screamed in his mouth. God, his soft lips, these lips I've dreamed about for nearly 7 years is finally caressing mine. This was no chaste kiss like the New Year kiss or the kiss moments before...this was passionate, gnawing and raw. I nip at his lower lip and then his tongue intruded into mine and I'm lost...We nip and caress, never moving it past kisses though I could tell we both wanted too but we knew where we were...still in the office... but it felt so good to finally kiss him...finally have him as my own. We broke the kiss and Mulder smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So, am I your type, Scully?", he asked.

I laughed lightly. "God, yes, Mulder...You're my only type..."

"So blond hair, muscular body, Brad Pitt-look-a-like...", he said, a hint of his jealousy coming out...still.

"Has nothing on you," I said, leaning in for another kiss.

After an eternity, we parted again. "I like you jealous...", I smirked.

"Oh really?", he chuckled. "I wasn't jealous..."

"Oh, you were jealous! Very jealous..."

"I was protective...", he said, biting his lip as he tightened his grip on me. "Besides...," he said, lowering his tone and leaning down near my ear. "Well...you've been jealous too Scully..."

I shook my head no. "When have I ever been jealous Mulder?", I said, as my face turned beet red.

Mulder chuckled even louder. "It doesn't matter...", he said, and then leaned back down for another kiss, as his lips brushed against mine he told me, "I love you..."

"I love you too...", I said breathlessly.

His lips again assaulted mine as his arms wrapped me in warmth and love.

When we pulled away to take a breath, Mulder of course had to joke around. "Well the good news is that my ass won't be getting kick...", he said, as he ran his fingers through my hair, staring at me with such love and compassion I was enthralled.

"Well, at least not today...", I deadpanned.

He laughed and then grabbed my hand. "Where we going?", I asked.

He gave me a lustful look and I blushed. Without another word, we walked out, his hand wrapped around my waist in a spot it had never been before with his hand on my hip, squeezing me slightly. We locked up the office and left for a _very_ long weekend.

**The End**

**Please Leave A Review: Thanks!**


End file.
